TMI Truth or Dare!
by misunderstoodshark
Summary: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Simon play truth or dare. This can only end well. T because I'm paranoid. Light Clace, Malec and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored!" Jace yelled at no-one in particular. He was pacing around the room of ths institute, knife in hand. Clary was sitting on an armchair studying for something Jace wasn't interested in although she did look really cute… he shook the thought out of his head. If Izzy found out he'd thought that, he'd never hear the end of it. Izzy, was baking, lord help us all. Alec was asleep on the sofa and Simon was helping Clary. "Pay attention to me I'm bored!" He then threw a knife to the wall of the instituted, in an attempt to stay awake. He turned from the wall and expected to hear the satisfying noise of the blade hitting the surface, yet nothing happened. He turned to the wall, confused, when all becam clear. Magnus was standing there, holding the knife, in all his glittery glory. "That was a good shot." Jace mumbled before slumping down next to Clary. Clary leaned on Jace and he rested his head on hers.

"Oh, hey Mags. What's up?" She said, slamming her Trigonometry book shut, waking up Alec. He looked around before seeing Magnus. Alec got up and wrapped his hand around his waist before kissing him.

"Hey, Mags." Alec said.

"Hey everyone!" Magnus greeted. "I have good news. And bad news. I depends on how you like truth or dare!" A collective groan from the group. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" He smiled. Everyone agreed, and sat in a circle on the floor. Jace pulled Clary onto him. Magnus made everyone agree that if you don't do the thing, you have to take off a piece of clothing. He then poofed up a bottle, and span it. It landed on Clary."Clary, truth or dare?"

"truth" She replied. Jace scoffed. "What? He's warlock! I'm not keen to be turned into a rabbit any time soon." Clary defended.

"OK, Clary, have you ever skinny dipped?" Magnus asked, eyebrow raised.

"Umm… I…. once." Clary stuttered,

"With who and why wasn't I there?" Jace asked. He then looked around and found Simon blushing. Jace bursted out laughing, soon followed by everyone else.

"I WAS DRUNK." Clary defended. Simon decided it would be best for him to stay quiet.

"OK, sorry babe." Jace chuckled, before kissing the top of her head. Clary reached down and span the bottle. It stopped at Izzy.

"Iz, truth or dare?" Clary asked.

"Dare." Isabelle replied, smiling.

"Let Simon do your makeup and hair." Isabelle looked a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Fine." She said through her teeth. She then left the room and came back with a bunch of accersories and makeup and stuff. She slumped down on the floor again crossed her arms. She looked like a toddler in a strop. "GET ON WITH IT BLOODSUCKER." She shouted. Simon jumped and got up and went behind her. A few ums, sorrys, craps, whats and oh gods later, Simon was done. Izabelle got up and walked to the mirror and screamed. Her har was done up in tiny pony tails and her makeup made her look like she was gangbanged by crayola. She ran to the bathroom to was it all off. When she came back, the room was laughing.

"Y'know Iz, I think that was a good look for you!" Jace laughed. Izzy sneered, before sitting back down. She span the bottle. Simon.

"Truth or dare?" Izzy asked

"Truth." Simon nodded.

"Did you enjoy skinny dipping with Clary?" Izzy asked, smirking. Before he could answer, Izzy pulled out her styele and drew a truth rune on Simon's wrist. Simon cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"….Yeah…?" Simon squeked like he was defusing a bomb. Jace glared at him and he shrank away like he was sunlight. He apollogised to Clary. He then span the bottle. Alec.

"Bored now. When's it gonna be me?" Jace groaned.

"Truth or dare?" Simon asked, ignoring Jace.

"Dare." Alec said confidently.

"Ok… I dare you to dance like Beyonce!" Simon said. (tee hee)

"I…" He glanced at Magnus. "No." He said, before pulling off his shoes. Magnus pouted.

Bottle spin.

Magnus.

"Oh come on!" Jace yelled.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alec.

"Truth." Magnus said.

"When did you know you were gay?" Alec asked. Magnus seemed a bit taken aback by the comment, but answered anyway.

"Uhhhhh… I think when I was 14 and I saw Zac Efron for the first time. Damn that boy is fine." Magnus answered smiling. He noticed Alec looking a bit hurt. "Butnotasfineasyou" he added quickly. Alec smiled and hugged Mags. He spun the bottle. Jace.

"Finally! Dare me up, warlock!" Jace smiled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Magnus wanted to make this dare special since Jace had been wanting one for a while. Magnus attacked what Jace had most of. Pride.

"I dare you to swap clothes with Clary." Magnus beamed. Jace winced. He glanced down at Clary and mentall cursed at what she was wearing. Tight skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt, a blue check shirt and black hightops.

"Ow, Mags. I'm wounded." Jace said sarcastically, hand on heart. "C'mon Clary." They were about to leave to get changed, when Jace turned around. "_All _Clothes?" Jace asked. Magnus nodded and Jace groaned. Clary took his hand and led him out.


End file.
